Superman
by belac lover15
Summary: This is a one shot about the Flock minus Dylan going to a Highschool Talent Show. Max decides to sing a certain Taylor Swift song for her tall, dark, and handsome crush. I'll give you three guesses as to who that is! (All human, NO WINGS)


**Superman**

This is a one shot about the Flock minus Dylan going to a Highschool Talent Show. Max decides to sing a certain Taylor Swift song for her tall, dark, and handsome crush. I'll give you three guesses as to who that is! **(All human, NO WINGS)**

Max POV:

We're going to high school. By we, I mean Fang, Iggy and I in the 11th grade. Angel in the 3rd grade. Gazzy in the 4th grade, and Nudge and Ella in the 9th grade.

It was 5:00 on a Friday night. I signed up for the talent show last week, much to everyone's surprise. I am currently in Nudge's bathroom getting a make-over. Now, I know what you are thinking. Max getting a make-over, the world has surely ended. But it's not. I can fight bad guys and erasers every day without problems, but I do have I weakness. Bambi eyes! Nudge has perfected that look just for this. I gave in and told them not to go too crazy.

Ella and Nudge pushed me into a pink over-sized cushy chair. They spin me around so I won't see my bad reflection. First they work on my hair. They straighten it, and then curl it. I DON'T get it. Why don't they just curl it in the first place? I can't ask them, because they said no talking. If I talk, they get to go overboard, so I'm sitting here quietly brooding while they do my hair. After they curl it, they put in a half-up, half-down style.

Next they work on my makeup. They first apply some eye shadow, then some eyeliner and mascara. I feel them apply some blush to my cheeks. They also rub a couple of things on my lips.

They lug me out of the chair and throw an outfit and me and demand that I go change in the bathroom. I open the bag and gasp because I'm in awe! My outfit consists of ripped black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top with a skull and roses on the front. The shoes are 4" heels. I know that I would normally NEVER wear heels, but the white heels went with the outfit so good! I would put them on, even if I tripped.

I put on the outfit. I walk out of the bathroom, and am pleasantly surprised that I can walk very well in heels. I just had to find the right balance for me. I enter the room and they look at me. Their eyes go as wide as plates.

"Max, you look beautiful!" They squeal at the same time.

"Come look in the mirror."

I walk to the mirror and gasp! The beautiful girl in the mirror can't be me. I experimentally touch my cheek, and sure enough, the girl in the mirror does the same. I have a smoky eye going on to make my brown eyes stand out. I have a pink rose blush on. I have cherry red lip stain with a clear gloss for shine and moisture.

"Thanks, girls! I love it." I tell them

"You're welcome, now go."

I walk downstairs and everyone's go wide, except for Iggy. I look at Fang, and he just stares at me with love and desire. I see Bridget, Fang's slutty girlfriend, on his arm. She is wearing 7" heels and the shortest mini-skirt and tightest top I've ever seen. Her chest is practically begging to come out. Hopefully tonight, he will break up with her and be mine because I love Fang and I wouldn't change one thing about him, unlike Bridget. She insists on him wearing brighter clothes. As if Fang, the indifferent wall would wear orange and blue!

We all pile into Anne's Town and Country. We get to the school. They have just started. We go to the Auditorium and I wait to be called. The first act is someone juggling. They next are 2 hip-hop dancers. The third act is Bridget singing some Britney Spears suicide song. It made everybody's ears bleed. I am called up next. I walk up the short stairs. I grab my guitar; sit on a stool with a microphone near my face. I strum the guitar and start to sing:

Tall, dark and handsome

He puts his papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same to me

He's got his mother's eyes and his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on every word you say, yeah

And you'll smile and say "How are you?"

I'll say "Just fine."

I always forget to tell you I love you

I'll love you forever

I watched Superman fly away

You've got a busy day, today

Go save the world, I'll be around

And I watched Superman fly away

Come back, I'll be with you some day

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful

He's complicated, he's irrational

But I hope someday he'll take me away

And save the day, yeah

Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying

He's not all bad like his reputation

And I can't hear one single word they said

And you'll leave, got places to be

And I'll be okay

I always forget to tell you, I love you

I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away

You've got a busy day, today

Go save the world, I'll be around

And I watched Superman fly away

Come back, I'll be with you some day

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

And I watched you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I never let you go

I'm lovestruck and looking out the window

Don't forget; don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the card was from you

Because I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away

You've got a busy day, today

Go save the world, I'll be around

Forever and ever

I watched Superman fly away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La la la la la

When you come back down

I looked at Fang with love in my eyes as I finished singing. I went back to the seats. I saw Bridget kiss Fang. I got sympathy looks from every one of my friends. I couldn't take it so I ran away to the bathroom to cry, but not before Fang broke the kiss and saw me running away with tears streaming down my face.

I decided that I didn't care that he saw me. I went to the girls bathroom, went to a stall and locked it to let all of my emotions that Fang caused flow out of my tears. I cry for five minutes straight to let all of it out. I heard the bathroom door open and I thought it was Ella and Nudge, until I saw black jeans and converse. Fang. I clean myself up as best as I can and unlock the door. I tell him:

"This is the girl's bathroom. You're a guy."

He ignores this and just asks:

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The song."

"Yes. Fang, I want to tell you that I love you. You don't have to like me back, but I just needed to tell you. Since I love you, if you're happy with Bridget, then I support your relationship. I-"

I started, but didn't finish because Fang walk up to, so close that we are less than an inch from kissing, tells me that I talk too much and kisses me.

It was the best kiss ever! His soft lips were perfect on mine. He was gentle and slow. I kiss back with all the love and desire I've felt for him since day 1. I put my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around my waist. He tilts my head for better access. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I shiver from pleasure and open my mouth. He gently probes his tongue in. I do the same. He tastes like cinnamon and vanilla. A strange yet sweet taste. We break away from our lack of air. I put my forehead on his and we both breathe heavy.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang."

"Will you go out with me Max?"

"Yes." Then we start to kiss some more and lose track of the world.

Fang POV:

I saw Max running with tears streaming down her face. Bridget tells me to forget her. I tell her no and break up with her. I chase after Max. She goes to the girl's bathroom. I hear her crying. She must have seen me, because she stops, cleans herself up and opens the stall. She says:

"This is the girl's bathroom. You're a guy."

I ignore her and ask her:

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she asks

"The song."

She says: "Yes. Fang, I want to tell you that I love you. You don't have to like me back, but I just needed to tell you. Since I love you, if you're happy with Bridget, then I support your relationship. I-"

She doesn't finish because I walk up to her where we are less than an inch from kissing. I tell her that she talks too much and kiss her.

The kiss is AMAZING! Max's lips fit mine perfectly. We kiss for a little, and then I run my tongue along her bottom lip. She shivers from pleasure and opens. I gently probe into her mouth. I love Max's taste. She tastes like strawberries and crème. We break away for air.

She puts her forehead on mine and we breathe heavy.

I say: "I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang." She says in her perfect voice.

"Will you go out with me, Max?"

She says: "Yes." And then we kiss again and lose track of the world


End file.
